1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel imidazo [1,2-b][2]benzazepines and pyrimido[1,2-b][2]benzazepines, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, to methods for treating cardiac arrhythmias in mammals utilizing them, and to processes for synthesizing them.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Applicants are unaware of any published examples of imidazo[1,2-b][2]benzazepines or pyrimido[1,2-b][2]benzazepines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,973 discloses 8-chloro-6-(2-chlorophenyl)-2,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrrolo[3,4-d][2]benzazepine as a sedative and anxiolytic.